The present invention relates to a technique for facilitating the installation of construction boards (such as gypsum board, plywood, or the like) to supporting members and, more particularly, to such technique wherein markings are provided on such boards which may indicate the locations of such supporting members.
In constructing a house, office building, or the like, various types of construction boards, such as gypsum board, plywood and the like, may be utilized in forming walls, ceilings, floors, roofs and so forth. Such types of constructing boards are normally provided in relatively large sizes (such as 4'.times.8', 4'.times.10', 4'.times.12', and so forth) and are typically attached to so-called studs, joists, rafters or the like (hereinafter, referred to as "supports" or "support members"), which may be formed of wood or metal, by use of nails, screws or other types of fasteners. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a construction board 2 (which may be a gypsum board/ may be attached to a plurality of studs or supports 1 by use of a plurality of nails or screws 3.
Since each piece of gypsum board, plywood, or the like is relatively large, such piece may cover or hide from view a relatively large portion or portions of the respective supports to which it is to be attached. As a result, it may be difficult for a worker to locate the respective supports so as to attach such piece of gypsum board or plywood to such supports.
As is to be appreciated, the above-described arrangement may cause a worker to need a relatively large amount of time to attach a piece of gypsum board or plywood or the like to the respective supports. Additionally, in such arrangement, the worker may not properly secure the piece of gypsum board, plywood or the like to the supports with each fastener. That is, one or more of such fasteners may "miss" the respective support, such as fasteners 4 shown in FIG. 1.